


bite

by hazyfog



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Apprentice (The Arcana), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingering, Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Nadia (The Arcana), Vampire Nadia, cliche vampire tropes abound, everything is very consensual, it's a dark and stormy night and well... you know the rest, nadia is a very polite vampire, pet used as a term of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyfog/pseuds/hazyfog
Summary: You know the story: It's a dark and stormy night and your carriage has broken down, leaving you all alone in the woods at night. Where can you turn to for help but the creepy looking castle on the hill? When you arrive you're greeted by your charming, albeit somewhat unsettling, hostess Nadia. As the night goes on you find that there's more to her than meets the eye, and you find yourself drawn to her despite the fangs and blood drinking (or maybe because of it)(the MC is afab and there are mentions of typically female clothing as well as female anatomy, though no gendered pronouns are used)
Relationships: Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	bite

**Author's Note:**

> happy almost halloween! here's some vampire nadia smut ;)
> 
> there are mentions of consensual blood drinking in this, please mind the tags if that's not something you want to read about!
> 
> also the MC isn't terrified of her being a vampire because let's face it- everyone knows vampires are incredibly sexy 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ juliandev0rak for more writing and to scream about the arcana with me 💗

You’ve been walking in the rain for what feels like hours when you finally spot a light up ahead. As you clear through the brush around you the castle comes into view, hulking as it sits atop the hill. Despite the light flooding from its numerous windows, approaching the castle seems terrifying. You stand at the edge of the hill wondering what to do when a crack of thunder strikes, a zigzag streak of lightning sparking across the castle’s silhouette. In the distance you hear the howling of wolves and you figure maybe the castle is worth a try after all. 

When you finally make your way to the door you're sopping wet, clothing clinging to your skin. You steel yourself, take a deep breath, and reach out to the elaborate door knocker. The deep clanging of the knock echoes throughout the empty courtyard behind you, the sounds fading into nothing as you wait. After a few moments the door creaks open and you’re met by the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen. Her red eyes regard you with curiosity and her lips curl into a smile as she opens the door wider. 

“Hello, I’m so sorry to bother you madam, my carriage broke down and I saw your castle. I’m sorry for the imposition, I had nowhere else to go.” You explain, the words babbling out of you. She’s silent for a moment as she takes you in and you wring your hands together, a blush coloring your face under her gaze. 

“Of course, my dear! You must be positively freezing out there in the rain. Do come in.” She gestures for you to enter. “It sounds like you’ve had quite the evening, I can’t imagine how tired you must be after such an ordeal.”

“Thank you, madam, yes I must admit I’m quite tired. If I could only wait out the rain for a few hours I would be most appreciative.” You smile politely as she closes the door.

“Oh no! I couldn’t live with myself if I were as poor a hostess as that. I insist that you spend the night, and in the morning I’ll send someone to fix your carriage and have you on your way.” She leans closer, eyes locking onto yours to gauge your reaction to her request. You find yourself pulled into her eyes, wondering at the unique shade. You don’t know how much time has passed before you finally clear your throat and respond.

“If it’s no trouble then I would be happy to stay, thank you madam.” You say. 

“Wonderful! You must be starving, I’ll have the cook make something for you.” She smiles, something about the gesture putting you at ease. “But first, let’s get you out of those wet clothes.” 

She hooks her arm through yours and leads you up a grand staircase and through a series of winding corridors. All the while she points out various details of the castle, the library, the conservatory, important works of art. Finally, you stop at the end of a hallway in front of a full-sized portrait of a woman who looks remarkably similar to the one standing next to you. You stare at it, wondering if it’s one of her relatives. Surely it isn’t her- the clothing looks around a century out of date.

“Ah, I see you like my portrait. It’s one of my favorites I’ve had done, I think the artist captured my nose just right, don’t you?” She smiles, turning her head to the side for you to compare.

“The lady in that portrait is you?” You try to remember if having your portrait done in historical dress is in fashion, but find yourself too distracted by her to carry that train of thought. “Yes, it's perfect.” 

“I’m glad you think so.” She says, opening the door to her left with an ornate key. “This will be your room for the duration of your stay.” 

The room is large and filled with dark wood furniture, most of the room taken up by a large canopy bed. Everything in the room is red from the panelled wallpaper to the bed coverings and the glow of candles placed around the room gives it an otherworldly effect. You take in your surroundings and turn to see your hostess leaning against the doorway, her purple hair gleaming in the half-light. 

“I hope you find the room sufficient.” She takes a step towards you, placing her hand on your shoulder.

“It’s beautiful, thank you madam.” You shiver at her cold touch then almost unconsciously lean into the hand.

“Please, call me Nadia.” She smiles, hand moving to the buttons on the back of your dress.”May I help you out of your stays?” Part of you wants to say no, you’ve only just met her, but you know you won’t be able to unlace yourself.

“Yes, please.” You turn around to give her better access. Her cold hands set to work, unbuttoning your heavy water-logged dress until it falls and pools at your feet. Her hands move up to your neck to gently move your hair to one side, her hands linger and you suppress another shiver. She moves down your shoulders to your back as she begins to unlace your stays, hands coming to rest on your waist. 

“You’re quite beautiful, my dear.” She says, face hovering next to your ear. She moves away before you can react and finishes unlacing you. You keep your back to her as your chest is revealed, hands moving up to shield yourself self-consciously. You hear her suppress a chuckle as she moves to the wardrobe to pull out a new dress for you to wear. When you’ve donned the new dress she moves her hands to your shoulders to turn you towards her.

“You look.. hmm,” She leans in, sweet breath fanning over your face as she locks eyes with you, “simply ravishing.” You feel your heart beat speed up at the proximity and she grins, cat like, before turning away.

As quickly as she’s leaned in she’s gone, seemingly appearing across the room from you in blink. You take a second to catch your breath before joining her by the door. She hooks her arm through yours again and leads you back downstairs to the dining room. Somehow in the span of twenty minutes the table has been laid with a huge feast fit for a banquet of quests. Nadia hadn’t had time to alert the cook, and you can’t fathom how this feast has appeared in front of you. 

She pulls a chair out for you at one end of the table and sits across from you. As you eat she asks questions, your name, where you’re from, what your hobbies are. She seems interested in you and you notice that she doesn’t eat a bite of food. Throughout the meal she is perfectly charming though she manages to dodge every one of your questions about her. When you’ve eaten your fill she suggests you retire to her private sitting room and offers her arm to you again. 

The sitting room is quite comfortable, filled with plump furniture and overstuffed bookshelves. A pipe organ sits in the corner of the room, drawing your eye. Nadia notices your gaze and walks over to perch on the seat. She begins to play, the tune haunting and so sad that you can almost feel her loneliness through the music. Her fingers dance across the keys and you watch entranced as her song rises to a crescendo then suddenly tapers off into silence.

“Do you play?” She asks after a moment of echoey silence. You shake your head no and she gestures for you to sit next to her. “Here, I’ll show you.”

She grabs both of your hands, placing them gently on the keys and keeping her own hands on yours. Her touch is still cold but you find yourself suppressing a shiver for very different reasons as she laces her fingers through yours to press the keys. 

“See, it’s quite simple.” She says, using both of your hands to play a simple melody. She stops and leans her face in close to yours again, “You’re a natural.” 

You blush, moving to turn away, but she reaches for your face, turning you to look at her. She smiles and you see the glint of something in her mouth, something sharp. Before you can think too much about it she leans in and presses a kiss to your cheek. You suppress a squeak of surprise and she giggles in your ear and presses a kiss to your ear lobe. The gentle press of her lips against sensitive skin sends your head reeling and you nearly fall back onto her.

“My, you’re quite delicate. I’d forgotten my effect on humans.” She murmurs. Something about the way she says "humans" as if she isn't one raises an alarm bell in your head and you try to gather your wits to inspect her more closely. She simply smiles, flashing a bit of her very sharp teeth at you, or more accurately, her fangs.

“Are you..” you can’t bring yourself to ask, it sounds too silly. But you have to know, if you’re to spend the night in her castle will you make it out in one piece? 

“Am I a vampire?” She laughs, “Why yes, I am. But you needn’t be afraid of me, I won’t hurt you.” 

Somehow instead of being afraid you're intrigued and find yourself leaning even closer into her. She pulls you up to stand and says “You must be tired, may I escort you back to your room?” you nod and she leads you back through the winding path to your room. The walk to your room is now fraught with tension, your arm held in hers feels electrified and you can feel her gaze on you the entire time. 

When you reach your doorway she lets go of your arm to unlock the door again and you find yourself missing her touch. She lingers in the doorway as you pass through and grabs your hand again, tracing the lines of your palm. When you blush she smiles, fang showing, and leans in to press a kiss to the edge of your jaw. She inhales as if smelling you, letting out a sigh under her breath.

“Are you going to bite me?” You ask, unable to help yourself.

“Oh goodness no, not unless you want me to.” She says, her voice gone slightly deeper. Her face stays pressed into your neck as her hand comes up to gently caress the edge of your jaw. 

“But wouldn’t that kill me?” You ask, unable to stop thinking about her sharp teeth which are only inches from the tender skin of your neck.

“If I wanted to kill you then it could, but being bitten can actually be quite… pleasurable.” She replies, pressing an open mouthed kiss to your neck. You feel the slightest edge of her fang graze you and find yourself quite curious about what she means.

“Pleasurable... how?” you murmur as she presses another kiss to the hollow of your throat. 

“Well, it’s quite difficult to describe. It’s something you’d have to experience.” She pulls back from your neck to meet your eyes. 

“Are you trying to seduce me into letting you drink my blood?” You ask in a huff, the bit of distance she’s put between you giving you a bit more clarity. 

“Why? Is it working?” She laughs, mouth pulling into a smirk. You have to admit that it is and she seems to notice the change in your demeanor. She leans in, angles her head towards you, and asks “May I kiss you? I promise not to bite, unless you ask me to.” 

“Please.” You don’t even have to think about it. 

Nadia surges forward, her lips pressing to yours hungrily. Her lips are cold but soft, molding to yours perfectly. Her arms go around you to pull you closer to her, a hand resting on the small of your back. As you kiss her you can feel the edges of her fangs just barely catch on your lip, instead of being terrifying it's exhilarating to know that you’re inches from danger. You pull back for air and she walks you backwards towards the bed, pushing you back onto it. 

She props you against the headboard and presses her lips back to yours, moving to rest a knee on either side of your legs. Your heart is beating out of your chest and she leans her head onto your chest to listen to it, a grin on her face. She moves to your neck again, pressing kisses up and down your jaw until she finds a spot that makes you moan under your breath. She kisses the same spot again, fangs just barely grazing you as she gently sucks on the skin. 

“Nadia,” You gasp as she presses harder with her teeth, still not enough to break the surface, “please.” 

“Please what, my darling? Use your words.” She says, meeting your gaze again as she reaches a hand down to the neckline of your dress, playing with the ties that hold it closed. 

“Please, you can bite me. I want you to..” You don’t know why, but you trust her not to kill you, and the small pit of fear in your stomach only fuels the other warmth you feel growing there. 

“If you’re sure, it won’t hurt much and I promise I'll only take a little.” Nadia smiles reassuringly, grabbing one of your hands. 

“I’m sure.” 

“Then lie back for me. It would be easier if your dress wasn’t in the way.” She smiles, pulling at the ties on your dress.

“Is this just an excuse to get me undressed?” You reply, trying for bravado but falling short under the attention of her hands on your chest.

“Perhaps.” She brings a hand up to cup your breast, and you gasp as she squeezes lightly, “Wouldn’t this be better without the dress in the way? I’m sorry I cannot provide you with much warmth, but I’m sure we can find some way to warm you up if you’re cold.” 

“Yes.” You say, leaning into her touch. She smiles and unties your dress, pushing it down to your waist to reveal your chest. Her eyes take you in and she murmurs something that sounds like “beautiful” under her breath. Her hand goes to one of your breasts again, the other going to tilt your head to the side. She leans in and presses another kiss to your neck, a finger brushing lightly over your nipple making you jump in pleasure.

The edge of her fangs press against your neck and you groan as she licks at the skin. Finally you feel the sharp press of teeth cutting into skin and you feel a sharp pain as her teeth slide into you before the sensation becomes inexplicably pleasant. Your mind immediately relaxes and you’re lost in the feeling of her hands on you and her mouth against you. You feel a slight pressure as she sucks against you, but it feels good and you can’t help the moans that escape you as she continues to drink. You feel like you’re floating, the point where she connects to you your only lifeline. 

After what could be minutes or hours she stops, pulling her teeth out gently and licking the wound closed. Your breathing has gone heavy and you can’t think anything but more, you need more of her. She pulls back from your neck to smile at you, lips stained red, and says “You were so good for me, pet.” the words go straight to your core and you whimper, pressing up to kiss her. 

You can taste the salty tang of blood against her lips but you’re too lost in the feeling of pleasure to care. She presses her knee in between your legs and you keen as she creates friction, involuntarily pressing yourself against her seeking more. She pulls her knee back and tuts under her breath at you. 

“Impatient, aren’t we?” She smirks down at you, flashing her fangs, “In time, my dear.” 

She presses into your neck again, lips moving over the sensitive skin she’d just bitten. You moan into her shoulder and arch into her touch as she rolls her fingers over your nipples, applying just enough pressure to almost sting. Her other hand ghosts down the side of your body, resting on your hip as she pushes the rest of your dress off of you. You’re almost too busy reacting to her touch to notice as she slips a hand into the waistband of your undergarments. 

One long, cold finger reaches towards your center and you moan as she slides it up your wet folds. She brings the finger up to her lips to taste and lets out a quiet moan. “You’re even delicious here, darling.”

Her thumb presses against your bottom lip and you reach out your tongue to suck, bringing it gently into your mouth. She smiles indulgently at you before pulling her finger away, moving to kiss you again. You’re drunk on the taste of her, writhing beneath her as she continues to circle your nipple with one hand, the other moving back to your hips. She slides her hand beneath your undergarments again, pulling back from your lips to ask “May I?” You nod and she immediately pulls them off leaving you completely exposed in the cold air of the room.

Her fingers find their way to your core again, stroking you experimentally. You whine as she presses gently against your clit, lost to sensation as her fingers continue to work against you, one finger teasing your entrance for a moment before darting away. She moves down your body, taking one of your nipples into her mouth just as she presses a finger into you. 

“Nadia..” you whimper against her.

“Yes, my dear?” she says, her breath wafting over your now-sensitive chest.

“M-more.” You pant as she continues to work her finger in and out of you, deeper with each press in. 

“You’ll have to be more specific than that, use your words, pet.” She grins.

“Another finger, please-” you manage to say, your face flushing at the words.

“As you wish.” She replies as a second finger joins the first, her thumb flitting over your clit as you adjust to the second finger. You’re a mess of noises, moans and gasps escaping from your lips as she continues to finger you. She adds a third finger without you having to ask and you can do nothing but try to catch your breath as she pushes deeper, hitting a spot that makes you see colors behind your closed eyes. When she moves to focus on your clit you feel the tension building in you nearly snap, the pleasure nearly painful. Just as you’re about to burst she stops, pulling her fingers out of you. 

“Nadia.. please.” You moan, causing her to chuckle. Your eyes fly open to see her above you, her fingers in her mouth again as she sucks off your slick.

“You’re so cute like this, so desperate and wanting for me.” She murmurs, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “I’ll give you what you want, be an obedient pet and let me taste you.” 

She pulls one of your legs over her shoulder and moves her face between your legs, pressing open mouthed kisses up your leg until she reaches your inner thigh. Her breath fans over you until she finally leans in and begins to devour you. Her lips and tongue caress and suck in all the right places until she has you teetering on the edge again in moments. 

“I want to taste you as you come.” She nearly purrs against you, the vibration of her mouth causing you to gasp her name between labored breaths. Her tongue flicks against you once, twice, and then you’re done for, back arching as the dam breaks and you’re overwhelmed by pleasure. She doesn’t stop, still working a finger into you and pressing kisses against your inner thighs as you ride out the high. You feel lost to the world again, her body against yours an anchor in a sea of oblivion.

You come back to yourself what seems to be moments later, slumped against the pillows behind you. Part of you wonders if this had all been an elaborate dream but you feel a gentle pull on your head and notice Nadia lying next to you, brushing a hand through your hair as she gently works out tangles. She’s tucked you into bed, the soft blankets and pillows warm against your bare skin. 

“There you are darling, you were out for nearly an hour.” She says, her voice sweeter than honey as she gazes at you. “I was wondering if I might need smelling salts.” 

“An hour?” you ask, your throat a bit dry. She reaches over to the table next to her for a glass of water and tilts the glass to your lips for you to drink. “I’m sorry Nadia- I wanted to give you something too..” you start, feeling a bit shy under her close gaze.

“I assure you, my dear, I am very satisfied already.” She smiles, knowing what you meant by that half sentence. “I should have warned you that fainting is common after a bite. How do you feel?” 

“Tired.” You admit, barely able to keep your eyes open. Her hand smoothes against your forehead and she leans in to press a kiss to the corner of your mouth. 

“Sleep, then. I’ll be right here.” Her voice is soothing and you find yourself drifting off in seconds, still half convinced that this might not be real, that she might not be real.

You dream of fangs and blood red lips, purple hair and wine colored eyes.


End file.
